Decadence & Depravity
by Reve a deux
Summary: "Bocchan..."  The velvety whisper floats across the dark bedroom, chilling me to the bone.    Ciel X Sebby X Undertaker - bondage yaoi ahem sex toys. Threesome will come in the later chapters.   The darkness will taint us all...
1. Chapter 1

Decadence & Depravity

My hands grip the bony shoulders of the man below me as I bounce on his lap, my body arched as each thrust slams against my prostrate. I pump my swollen erection with one hand as I ride my lover. His hands are moulded over my backside in a bruising hold, his hands urging me to go faster. I clench my muscles around the thick length in my ass, and grin as i feel the hot cum gushing into my ass. I dig my nails into my erection and spill my seed all over my lover's chest and face.

Standing on wobbly knees, I lean against the coffin behind me and spread my legs wide.

" Come here Undertaker. Suck my cock. "

The Shinigami shuffles towards me, his glazed eyes full of lust as he caresses my tender skin. He trails kisses up my thigh as his gnarled hands stroke my balls with reverence. With one hand I grab a fistful of his white locks and pull him up for a bruising kiss, my tongue prodding into the the hot caverns of his mouth. I bite down on his lip hard, making him shiver and writhe under my touch.

I shove his face into my crotch and grind against the mouth that covers my hardening member. His tongue rubs against the tip of my erection and I grab his shoulders for support as the pleasure shoots through my entire body. I start to thrust impatiently into his mouth, my balls slapping against his chin as I slam against the back of my lover's throat. I pound into the waiting mouth, loving it when he sucks in his cheeks hard. I pound relentlessly till I hit my peak. Burying my erection in his hot mouth, I come in my lover's mouth. His hands are kneading my soft backside as he laps up every drop of my cum. Looking up at me with dazed lust, my lover licks my limp member and showers kisses over my thighs.

" Enough Undertaker. You have pleasured me well tonight. " I push him away and walk to the only table in the room to retrieve my trousers. I dress myself swiftly and without a backward glance, I left.

My two feet pad silently across the carpeted hallway, slinking from shadow to shadow hiding in the inky darkness. Glancing furtively for any sign of those blood red eyes I ease open the heavy mahogany door to my bedroom with expert care and slipped in without so much as a rustle of fabric.

My breath whooshes out in relief and my body collapses against the door behind me. I made it back just in time, thank goodne...

" Bocchan..."

The velvety whisper floats across the dark bedroom, chilling me to the bone.

" Would you care to tell me where you have been tonight? As well as yesterday night and the whole of last week? "

I gulp, the thudding of my heart seem amplified in the deadly silence of the room. My throat turns dry.

" It...it's none of your business what I do and where I go. "

I straighten, with my chin raised as i glare at my butler haughtily.

" If you don't mind I would like to sleep now."

I stride across the lavishly furnished room to my bed and added, " Leave Sebastian, I do not require your assistance. "

I hear no reply, nothing but a rustling of fabric to indicate that he heard me.  
Nonchalantly, I remove my signet ring and place it in it's rightful position beside my bed. Just as I am about to climb into bed, I feel a soft but unerring push from behind. I fall face first into the soft mattress, too shocked to resist the push. My legs are slightly bent, elevating my backside. I feel so exposed.

" Bocchan, let me first ensure that you are safe and well. Else I cannot rest well. "

My two hands are suddenly pinned down to the bed by a gloved hand. " What are you doing? Let me go!" i demand loudly, as I feel Sebastian's other hand tracing feather light over my spine. It lingers at my waist for a moment before continuing it's journey over the curve of my backside, and down the back of my legs.

I grit my teeth, humiliation bubbling up inside me. With my two hands pinned above my head I am utterly defenseless against my butler.

" Bocchan " My body jerks as I feel the heated whisper near my left ear. " You seem to be unharmed, but as a butler of the Phantomhive family I must confirm this by doing a more thorough check. "

" Wha..at" I splutter indignantly, "

Sebastian I order you to release me this... "

Sebastian chuckles softly in my ear. His breath was tickling the shell of my ear grinding my thoughts to a halt.

" Did you think I did not know about your nightly trysts? As well as your choice of bed partner?" He whispers seductively, his hands caressing my inner thighs, frustratingly close to my crotch. I wriggle my lower body trying to ignore my weak knees and near trembling limbs. Sebastian's hand inches upwards, grazing my crotch ever so slightly. Nevertheless the touch elicits a strangled moan from my lips, my awakening manhood straining against the cloth, craving for more of his teasing touches.

As if cheered on by the reluctant moan, the slender fingers continue their journey, ghosting over my clothed flesh before cupping my arousal. I groan against the mattress, all thoughts fleeing my head other than the need to get closer to that delicious touch.

Right now, those wonderful fingers are massaging the growing bulge in my pants, kneading the flesh through the thin cotton. My body feels deliciously heavy and my knees buckle under me. To keep me from falling Sebastian catches me by the waist. All of a sudden I find myself airborne as Sebastian lifts me off the bed.  
He carries my limp body to the far end of the room, stopping in front of the mirror. He puts me down carefully, treating me like a fragile doll. My two hands are released and I am pushed against the mirror, a hard lean body sandwiching me with the mirror.

" Look at us Bocchan. I want you to watch me fuck you. "

My mind feels drugged as my body obeys the velvet smooth commands, I raise my midnight blue eyes, locking my butler in a stare through the mirror. I see a grin spread across his pale face, as his hands, now ungloved start unbuttoning my trousers. His body presses up against mine, and I can feel his thickening arousal against my left flank.

I watch enraptured, as those fingers push down my trousers and underwear. I feel those cold long fingers wrap around my length, stroking my tender skin with utmost care. I hear the rustle of fabric as my butler unfastens his own pants and the searing length starts rubbing against my left thigh. I taste the coppery tang of fresh blood that wells from my bottom lip under my teeth. I smell a faint trace of sandalwood as Sebastian leans forward to nuzzle the crook of my neck. I gasp, as the fingers on my erection pick up a frenzy and torture my swollen member with rough pumps and light scratches. Precum drips from the head of my member, and I grind my hips urgently against the unyielding body behind me.

The hard length behind me humps the soft folds of my backside, slipping and sliding as it pokes against the waiting pucker of my asshole. The grip on my erection loosens and I whimper softly. The long hard length behind me is replaced by those slender fingers, which are now pushing into my tight entrance, scissoring to stretch me. The hunger in my eyes are reflected in the blood red depths of my lover's eyes. Sebastian withdraws his fingers and with naught but a sudden gleam in his eyes, I feel a hot hard erection pushing into me, filling me up from behind. I squirm at the sudden invasion but soon the pain dulls and the pleasure, oh the pleasure, overwhelms my senses. I rock my hips urgently, trying to create as much friction as possible.

Taking my cue, my butler starts thrusting, hard, swift thrusts that slam my body against the mirror, the cold surface rubbing against my erection send my senses into overdrive. Heavy pants and ragged breathing fill the silence of the room as we indulged in sexual decadence. I feel a build up of pressure in my arousal as my butler pounds against my sweet spot again and again and again. My back arches and I spill my seed against the mirror, splattering the glass with white ropy cum. My lover pounds into me from behind, reveling in the hot tightness. He comes inside me, and i can feel his hot seed in my ass, tainting me, marking me as HIS.

He does not pull out of me, even as his cum starts leaking out and trickling down my leg.

He wraps me in his arms and places a soft kiss on my cheek. My mind is blank, my senses dulled as I surrender to the sweet darkness that envelopes me, and my eyelids slide shut.

* * *

Alrights! First chapter down.  
I must say, I've never written such an angsty fic before. Oh but if you think this ain't dangsty (short for dark and angsty!) enough  
hold your horses cos its just gonna get...dangstier

Review please and maybe I'll send you a box of bite-size Sebbys. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Decadence & Depravity

" Good morning Bocchan, it is time to wake up. "

My ears recognize the familiar voice as I force my eyes open.

Sebastian.

" Today's tea is Her Majesty's Earl Grey, a blend of the finest tea leaves giving it a heady aroma. "  
I sit up too quickly and the room around me whirls. Leaning heavily against Sebastian's proffered arm, the memory of yesterday's tryst rises to the surface of my mind immediately. I swing my legs to sit at the edge of the bed and watch as my butler dresses me in my walking suit. I remember everything, from the lust in those demonic eyes to the soft flutter of those slender fingers over my skin. His scent fills my nostrils and my entire being aches for him.

I of course, do not show these tumultuous desires and maintain my aloof expression. Last night was a disgrace, to think I actually let him command me. I should have been the one in charge, not the uke taken against the mirror.

" Ahh...but you loved it all the same.

Such a slut tsk tsk. "

My mouth curls into a sneer at my treacherous thoughts and I swat at Sebastian's hands angrily. " I can stand on my own. "

" Yes, my lord. "

Straightening, I sniff haughtily and stride out of the bedroom, blatantly ignoring the mirror in the room.

After breakfast, I adjourned to the study room to read my correspondence while Sebastian attended to his duties. As the day grew warmer, and the letters more boring, my mind starts to wander. Unable to forget last night's events, memories of last night occupy my thoughts. My body recalls the ecstasy I felt and my pants start to feel tight. Annoyed that the mere thought of a servant could arouse me so greatly, I decided there and then that the only way to break this hole Sebastian temporarily has on me is to make him my slave, just like what I did to Undertaker.

My mind set, I reach for the bell-pull near the desk and ring it thrice. Then I sit back and wait for my prey to appear.

Sebastian strolls in seconds later, his usual blank mask hiding his thoughts. I shiver at the thought of seeing that face beg.

" Bocchan, you called? " he asks.

" Come here Sebastian. " I command frostily.

" Kneel. "

Cocking a questioning eyebrow, my butler does as he is told and sinks to his knees in front of me. I stand up and move so close to him his nose is almost touching my belt buckle.

" Undress me Sebastian. "

" What are you doing Bocchan? Do you need a new set of clothes? "

I slap his cheek, " Do not be insolent. You are to do as you're told and ask no questions. This is an order. "

With a smirk on his face Sebastian drawls lazily, " Of course my Lord. "

I stare at the man kneeling in front of me through half-lid eyes as he removes his gloves and proceed to divest my lower body of my trousers and undergarments. His expression does not change, even while staring at my growing erection. I push his head towards my crotch and thrust my erection into his face, " Pleasure me. " I say.

Without a word, his mouth descends upon my arousal and I am surrounded by heat. I groan at the bolts of pleasure shooting up my spine as my butler takes me into his mouth. He licks the underside of my erection from base to tip, pausing to blow lightly at the sensitive head. His mouth then envelopes my arousal in it's hot searing embrace, his canines nicking the skin ever so gently. Above him I am lost in the throes of ecstasy as I pound into the Sebastian's wonderful mouth, my hips are twitching madly and my mouth tastes like sand as my entire being concentrates on my almost orgasm. Seconds later I come gloriously, screaming in ecstasy as I spill my seed in my butler's mouth. I feel sated and my knees buckle. Sebastian catches me before I fall and gathers me in his arms. " Should I bring you to your room Bocchan? " his voice as cool as ever.

I turn to look at him, feeling a welling of disgust at the lack of emotion on his face.  
I will crack that mask and make you beg if it's the last thing I do.

Grimly, I nod my head. The next venue has been set. The gears in my head start turning as I plot out my next course of action.

I will get what I want...  
I always do.

* * *

Hmm...short chapter yes. I've more or less got the next chapter out...  
But it seems to need a little tweaking  
I mean...how is it possible they can go at it so...gustily?  
Never mind. I'll leave you guys hanging here.  
Cue: evil,maniacal laugh  
loll alrights till next time!

Reviews are much appreciated (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting but its here! chapter 3 and 4 (:  
By the way, I've made quite a few changes to the original script after reading Nearu~Cat in my fridge's "Tips on how to write porn" XD  
And I realised my writing style tends to over exaggerate? basically make the story rather unrealistic haha so I took her advice and rewrote half of chapter 3 and 4 and I hope I've gotten better  
Please R&R if you think so I'll know I'm on the right track :D

Okays. On with the story.

* * *

By the time we reach the bedroom, I had formulated THE Plan to make Sebastian Michaelis beg. Now all I have to do is carry it out.

With only one arm supporting my body, my demon butler pushes the door to my bedroom open and glides in. The heavy oak door shuts with a soft click behind us. Once we reach the bed, Sebastian bends down and places me on the edge of the bed. He turns to go, heading to the closet to get me a fresh set of clothes. With his back towards me, I reach for the key in my pocket and unlock the bottom drawer of my dresser. I reach in and pull out an ornate box about the size of a dinner plate. The heavy box is gilded in gold with inlaid mahogany carvings. With a snick of the catch I open the box. Its interior is furnished with the softest most decadent shade of blood red velvet and nestled among my other...toys is a gleaming pair of handcuffs. Made from the pure demon silver, an element used in making anti-demon objects, or so I was told. I pick up the metal contraption, my mouth curves up slightly as I finger the cold surface. Gently, I set the box aside and turn to my butler. The rest of my toys can wait. Sebastian is staring at me, a new set of trousers in his hand. I can see a slight flicker in the amethyst depths of his irises as he darts a glance at the handcuffs in my hand.

Lazily, I beckon him over with a flick of my wrist. "Leave the clothes on the dresser Sebastian."  
He obeys my command, and walks towards me. "Yes, my Lord?"  
I tilt my head slightly and shoot him a coy look from under my lashes.  
"Your hands, Sebastian. "  
A pair of lovingly gloved hands appear before me. I trace the length of a finger, marvelling at the soft silk. With a decisive click I fasten the clasp of the handcuffs over my butler's wrists.  
" Bocchan, you of all people should know very well that such a mere excuse of a handcuff is not going to immobilize me so easily. "  
I rise from the edge of the bed, my hands creeping up the sleeves of the black butler's suit." Tis made of demon metal; it will keep you bound long...enough.  
Do not even think of struggling Sebastian," I threatened softly, my voice dropping to a velvet caress.  
I tiptoe slightly, my hands smoothing the lapels of Sebastian's jacket, and place a chaste kiss on his unmoving lips. His eyes are hard as he stares back at me. I walk around him, my hands lingering on his chest.  
" Turn around to face me..." I whisper.  
Sebastian turns calmly and I give his chest a hard push. The back of his legs catch against the side of the bed and he falls onto the soft mattress. I nudge his legs open with my knee, nestling it against his crotch. Sebastian's eyebrow shoots upwards, his eyes revealing a flicker of wry surprise.  
Leaning forward, I push his arms above his head and fasten the handcuffs to the bed post rendering my butler helpless. I drag my palm down his chest, stopping to slowly pluck at the buttons of his jacket and shirt, exposing inch after inch of his pale, muscular chest. I catch his mouth in a languid kiss, my tongue running over his pearly white canines. My thumbs glide over the ridges of his ribs as they memorize the curves of his body and the feel of his soft creamy skin. Migrating further downwards, my hands rest on his small waist. My splayed fingers hug his slim hips.

Sebastian is kissing me back, teasing me with his tongue and teeth. As we stare into each other's eyes, I see the desire lurking in his gaze and I remember. I remember the heated glances I sometimes feel when my back is facing him, when he bathes me before bed and the searing touch of his eyes on my exposed skin. Yet, even while bound and held against his will, my proud butler refuses to give an inch, his eyes taunting me, challenging me. His body lays still and unaffected by my caresses, his tongue in my mouth fighting for dominance.  
I shiver under his gaze, my body trembling with the excitement and anticipation of breaking his spirit.  
_Oh, how I look forward to bending his will to my wishes and making him tremble, no beg for me to take him._

As my Master pulls away, our lips separate and mine curve into a little smile.  
My little Ciel looks positively edible. So easily flustered as always, his cheeks dusted with pink and those delicious lips parted slightly as he gasps softly.  
Ahhh...tonight will be enjoyable I believe.

Sebastian smiles at me confidently, as if mocking me for being so easily flustered. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and breathe deeply, his cologne fills my nostrils. On a whim, my teeth sink into his flesh.  
I wonder why demon blood is sweet, like an addictive yet possibly poisonous drug.  
As I suck at the tender ravaged skin, my fingers creep up his chest to toy with the little nubs on his chest, flicking and plucking at his nipples.

My butler is breathing more heavily, his jugular jumping erratically.  
Ahhh, so his nipples are sensitive.  
I remove my mouth from his neck, replacing the fingers on his left nipple with my teeth. As I nibble the rose tinted nipple gently, my teeth teases the hardened nub, eliciting a sharp intake of breath as the air whistles through my butler's teeth. Not forgetting its twin, I shift slightly to shower attention on the neglected nipple while I make quick work of the buttons of his pants. Once his pants are unbuttoned, my mouth leaves his chest and I tug at the black fabric, pulling them down my butler's long legs. I remove his boots as well, the heavy soles making loud thuds on the carpeted floor.

"My my Sebastian, how positively crude to wear no undergarments under your pants."  
"Demons are crude by nature my Lord, we have no shame."  
"Whatever."

With my hands cupping the underside of his ankles, I force the long limbs apart, into a bent position. My hungry lips find the creamy expanse of exposed skin particularly enticing, as I trail wet kisses from his knees to thighs.

With his pants off, Sebastian spread eagle on my bed, under my power and mine to possess truly is a sight to see. I can feel his eyes boring into me and as I glance up, my arrogant butler raises a condescending eyebrow.  
His every demeanour conveyed arrogance: _You cannot break me my Lord, for I am not truly under your power. I am merely playing to your wishes because I can.__  
_I bristle in annoyance, how dare a servant look down at me.

_I will make you beg.__  
__Try._

My hands search through the pockets of Sebastian's pockets and retrieve the silverware he keeps as weapons. The knives gleam wickedly in the light, and I set all but one carefully on the table.

I make myself comfortable between Sebastian's legs and lower my mouth over his thick arousal. I suck my cheeks in and take the head of his erection into my mouth. I bob my head in shallow strokes, only sucking at the head of his arousal. My tongue jabs at the sensitive head in my mouth, occasionally rubbing the organ against the insides of my cheek.

I lift my head slightly, my eyes meeting his as I pleasured him. Sebastian's brows are furrowed, his mouth a grim line as he forces himself to maintain his silence. His Adam's apple is bobbing up and down as he swallows the moans I am sure are just yearning to be set free.

I give him a last lick, before grinning evilly at him. I turn to my box and select a small black ring, I fasten it over the base of his penis before reaching over Sebastian's body to grab a pillow. I place it under my butler, propping up his buttocks to give me better access to do as I please. With both my hands I grab Sebastian's milky white thighs and push them roughly apart.  
My tongue darts from between my lips to lick his pucker. It tastes slightly salty, smelling faintly of the peppermint soap I know my butler is so fond of. Reaching blindly for the box on the dresser I grab a small bottle of honey and squirt a generous amount into Sebastian. His hips jerk under my grip as the cold fluid floods his insides. I lick up the escaping honey and suck the rest out, my tongue demanding entry into the tight hole. The sticky honey lends an almost overpowering sweetness and my tongue laps up the golden trickles of fluid hungrily.  
When all the honey is sucked out, I stretch languorously on the bed beside my butler and my tongue is replaced with the cold blunt tip of the dinner knife.  
I nudge him gently.

" How do you want to be fucked Sebastian? With your cold hard knife or do you want me to pound into you." I ask, my voice naught but a hoarse caress, "What will you think when my hard length barrels into you hmm? Or maybe you won't think at all." I laugh to myself.  
"Bocchan, you should do what ple.." I plunge the knife in without warning. "ahh..pleases you most. " Sebastian's mouth is parted and his lips are quivering as I give the cold blade a series of jerky twists.  
Hah! He is not immune to me! That reluctant slip of the tongue is all the proof I need.  
_I look forward to when his facade finally comes crumbling down._

I lean my head closer, hovering my mouth above his soft lips and our lips meet in a fiery kiss, my tongue mimicking the thrusts of the knife in my hand. The serrated blade cuts the thin skin of my palm as my grip on the knife tightens. The rich scent of my blood fills the air and my demon butler goes crazy. Sebastian bucks under me as his eyes glaze over. I laugh in delight as his face is contorted in pleasure and his demonic eyes glow brightly.  
" My Lord..." he growls menacingly, " release me please. "  
" Do you mean..." my free hand wanders over his erection, brushing it with light touches, "...this?"  
Sebastian nods, his body trembling with need.  
" Beg for it. "  
A mixture of red and amethyst stare deep into me, revealing an inner turmoil. Finally, my proud butler bites out a plea, "Please...my Lord, I beg you...ahh... give me release. "

Rewarding my slave with loving smile, I abandon the knife, leaving it still buried in Sebastian. I maneuver myself till I am straddling his hips and slowly I guide his erection into me. His full arousal stretches me painfully and I hiss audibly as I settle myself on his lap. I reach for the cock ring and lift the catch. Immediately I start grinding my hips, embracing the bursts of pain that ricochet up my spine. My shallow thrusts create a torrent of delicious friction and Sebastian's composure collapses, guttural moans escape from his parted lips as his hips buck against mine in a frenzy. I lift my hips till only the tip of Sebastian's erection is inside me and slide downwards angling my position to find my sweet spot. After a few jarring thrusts, my slave comes inside me, his semen flooding my insides. I bounce faster, my insides clench the softening member.

" Ahh, Sebastian!" I scream, ecstasy fills my every cell and I find my release, ropy white liquid blend with the creamy whiteness of Sebastian's skin.  
My body slumps forward and I lay my cheek against his racing heart. Our chests heave with ragged pants as we both lay, bodies intertwined atop the burgundy covers. The waiting darkness consumes us whole and we sink into the inky abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

* * *

Much later in the day, when dusk had fallen, I awake to find Sebastian glaring at me. It seems like the handcuffs are really worth the gold I paid, as my butler is still bound and trussed up like a delectable turkey.  
" Bocchan, if you will kindly release my hands, I need to make preparations for dinner. "  
The cold indifferent mask is in place once again.  
It pissed me off.  
" Screw dinner, I'll tell the servants to leave tonight." I roll to the side of the bed and get up. I hastily throw on my clothes and exit the room, leaving Sebastian naked on the bed.  
As I make my way to the dining room, the sore ache between my legs reminds me of our deliciously decadent act.  
Demons are simply made differently I guess, I have never felt that sort of pure unadulterated ecstasy, even with Undertaker. Unwittingly, I found myself anxious to get back to my room and try out my multitude of toys on my new pet.  
In the dining room, the servants eye my hastily donned attire with shock, as well as the missing butler by my side. My chin raises a notch as I face them, my voice echoes across the room, "All of you are to leave immediately tonight. Do not ask any questions. Go to the city and enjoy yourself. That is all."  
I turn on my heel and exit the dining room, ignoring the chatter behind me. I stop in the kitchen and pick up the phone. I dial the familiar 10 digit number and wait for my other slave to answer the call.

" My dear Earl, how may I help you? "  
" I will not be going over today Undertaker. Bring my things over to my house. I require your services tonight."  
There is a slight pause before,  
" I am at your command Earl, I will be there as soon..."  
I put down the receiver, cutting the voice short.

Bocchan, how can you dress so hastily, your tie is crooked! And those legs, you do them no justice wearing crumpled pants over them.  
Ahh, why is it that you still manage to look so goddamned delicious?

The bedroom door swings open and a small figure stands in the doorway, his midnight black hair glinting in the moonlight.

Bocchan...are you hungry for me already?  
My my, how insatiable your appetite is. Please don't do that...Oh god.  
Licking your lips like that is not good, not good at all.

Back in my bedroom, I stare at my naked butler on my bed with unveiled desire.  
The pink tip of my tongue darts out to moisten my chapped lips, as I imagine him begging for release again.  
An overpowering need to watch him grovel at my feet fills me with anticipation.  
I turn to the box on the dresser once again and rummage through its contents for a small blue bottle. With the corked bottle in my palm, I move to sit on my butler's chest.  
" Open your mouth Sebastian. "  
My enslaved butler opens his mouth and I drip a small amount of the liquid onto his tongue. He swallows the bitter aphrodisiac, all the while staring back at me in silence.  
I return the bottle to the box and climb onto the bed. My hands mould my curves seductively as I strip article after article of clothing from my body. I watch as Sebastian's eyes follow my every move and linger upon my naked flesh. I laugh with abandon, enjoying the attention. Soon the drug will take full effect and Sebastian will be at my mercy.

My practiced fingers work their magic, pausing at times to tweak my nipples. Pointing my toe on his naked thigh, I slowly roll the sock down my right calf, my fingers caressing my baby smooth skin. I rub my naked toe against Sebastian's thigh, tracing little figure eights. I remove my other sock similarly, as I shoot sultry glances at the handcuffed demon on my bed. His previously flaccid erection is hard once more, and tiny beads of perspiration line his brows.

I slide my trousers off my hips, and turn till my back is facing him. I skirt my fingers over my upturned bottom and slowly reach down to part my butt cheeks. I rub my little pucker and moan with pent up lust. I imagine Sebastian's long length thrusting into me, and the memory threatens to overwhelm me. I thrust my hips against the finger almost desperately, adding another and yet another finger. I hear a strangled moan from my butler and turn around.  
Sebastian's eyes are clouded with lust now, his body is shivering and straining towards me as he jostles the handcuffs, trying to break free. I withdraw my fingers and settle myself on his stomach. Sebastian's eyes bore into me as I touch myself. I trace the length of my penis, enjoying the hot gaze of my butler as I pleasured myself in front of him. I wrap my fingers around my thickening member and pump it with fast strokes. Sebastian's unwavering gaze serves only to excite me and I stroke myself harder, more roughly. Using my thumb, I press down hard on the wet tip of my erection. My eyes loll back into their lids as the pleasure overcomes me and I climax, staining his flesh with yet another layer of semen. Sebastian's body shudders with the need for release. The drug is taking its full effect.

I lean forward and indulge in a hot, open-mouthed kiss with my butler.  
Underneath me, Sebastian's kisses me back with abandon, groans rumbling at the back of his throat. The aphrodisiac will keep him going till dawn.

I feel so hot, so so very hot. Bocchan...ahh...you are so delicious...  
Is the room burning?  
I love the way you moan, your eyes that mouth...  
So sweet like honey, and your thighs...  
Oh fuck. So hot I can't take it anymore...ohh! Ahh...hot...you...I want...

Reluctantly, I disentangle myself from the writhing body and adjust the handcuffs so my slave is kneeling on the bed, with his bottom in the air. I spread his legs and fondle his balls from behind, trailing kisses on his twin mounds of quivering flesh.  
I bite down hard and Sebastian's moans even louder, " Ahh...hah..Bo..bocchan...". I groan in ecstasy at hearing that velvet smooth voice reduced to a gravelly incoherence as my butler's moans echo around us. I suck the wounded flesh, relishing my brand on him.  
I release him suddenly and move away.

My butler keens at the loss of touch and triumphant glee fills me. A smirk spreads across my face and I turn towards my box once again.  
" Hmmm." I wonder out loud, as I riffle through the devious contraptions. "Which should I use Sebby-chan, the paddle or the whip?"  
Turning back to face the upturned bottom, I slither the thin leather whip over my slave's body, mesmerized as the lithe body beneath it bucks and jerks. The paddle falls from my grip to the floor.

Crack! The whip lashes against the creamy expanse of pale skin and I watch as fresh blood wells from the thin lash I inflicted. The red line extends from his right shoulder all the way down the slim back before curling over his left buttock.  
Crack!  
Another gash...  
Crack!  
Yet another, and another and another...

Thin red gashes mar his demonic perfection, crisscrossing the slim back.  
I am panting by the time I'm satisfied and as I watch the writhing mass of limbs on the bed, I reach down to stroke my aroused flesh. Torture and pain go hand in hand with desire for me and it seems this pet of mine relishes the pain too. Sebastian comes with a shudder on the bed, his seed painting a white streak across the blood red covers. My body begs for release and I quickly mount my butler from behind, sliding my length into him. A strangled hiss escapes my mouth as I plunge into the hot sweet tightness.  
" I..ahh..." I grip Sebastian's hips and thrust into the waiting warmth roughly. A well-placed thrust earns a whimper from my slave and I angle my thrusts to continue hitting his sweet spot. Each aimed thrust earns me a clenching of muscles. As I ride the exquisite wave of pleasure to fruition, we both explode at the same time.  
" Seb..ahhh...ah..stian.."  
" Ahh..ahh..Ciel!"  
Our cries of pleasure mingle in the night and our bodies collapse in lethargy.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now  
I haven't had time to rewrite chapter 5 and I'm still kinda unsure which direction this fic is taking  
Time will tell, but for now please R&R (:  
thankyews


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm back after a really really long break. Been really busy and stuck with a dry writing spell. Well no more! After reading through your comments I'm back! This time hopefully with a better chapter. I'll be changing my writing style a little bit so you can expect more individual POVs and more graphical descriptions. I'll also be writing in first person POV from now on, and thoughts will be in _italics_. I want my readers to be able to envision what I see in my head and trust me, it is smuttyyy ^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

_[Undertaker]  
_Under the waning moonlight, a willowy figure clad in black trudges towards the Phantomhive Manor, pulling a wooden cart that had seen better days behind him. His white hair gleams under the eerie glow of the crescent moon, covered partially by a pointed hat, not very unlike the sort that brings to your mind the image of a witch. With his shoulders hunched, he drags his creaky cart across the gravelly path, stopping every once in a while to catch his breath.

_Tsk tsk tsk...that Bocchan...so demanding! Asking me to lug his paraphernalia all the way from my house? We live on different ends of the town! Wait, what town? He doesn't even live near the town! Hah! Only someone as rich as him can afford to stay an hour's ride away from the city.  
_

Chest heaving, I pause just before the steps of the Phantomhive Manor, my head tilted back as I survey the intimidating architecture that rose before me. The heavy oak doors of the manor looms over me, blocking out the soft glow of the moonlight. With a small sigh, I turn to my cart and get to work. Piled atop the cart are coffins of different shapes and sizes. Small ones, big ones, some rectangular, others not so much. Soft grunts fill the silence of the hours after midnight as I painstakingly transport the coffins up the steps of the Phantomhive Manor and into the Grand Hall, dropping them with muffled thuds onto the thick Persian carpet. One by one, the various coffins are hauled into the manor, followed by the rickety wooden cart itself.

_I can't believe he really had me bring everything over...what is up with him now? Too lazy to come over to my place for his trysts already? Sheesh! And it was all his idea to keep everything hush hush from that attitude butler of his...Never mind the fact that just thinking of those blood red eyes makes a chill run up my spine. In the best possible way, of course._

Or the way his lean body fits his uniform like a glove...I swear, in all my years as an undertaker I have never set eyes on a more magnificent body. Not to say of course that the little master is any less desirable, oh no...I have on quite a few accounts thought of myself as perhaps...leaning towards paedophilia.

Nahhh. We're both mutually willing so that can't possibly count right? After all, I may be hundreds of years old but I'm still fit as a fiddle! Before the bocchan and I started our nightly trysts I flitted from lover to lover, never staying with one for more than a night. Most nights I only had me, my hands and my imagination to accompany me. Ahhh, what torturous nights those were! Well, all that ended when the bocchan propositioned me. And with a blow job no less!

If my guess is right, there can only be one reason he summoned me here tonight. Hmm I often wonder if the bocchan has an obsession with white hair. Indeed, why else would he seek me out? Which reminds me, I wonder what sort of foliage Sebastian lays claim to...I remember Will calling Grell his autumn forest nymph. Obsidian perhaps? Against that translucent milky white skin...ooohhhh!

I let out a happy sigh as I continue pulling my little cart along, heading towards the kitchen where I will find a mini elevator of sorts, used mostly to transport food and various items to the upper floors of the manor.

_Thud! Thud..thud...thud..._

I freeze in midstride, my ears cocked for the mysterious sounds coming from upstairs.

_Thud! Thud..thud..thud_

_Could they be...  
OOOOH...yes...Ohhhhh  
That...was that, a moan?  
Thud! Thud..thud..thud  
Ahhh...Ci...Ahhh!  
_

_No shit! The Bocchan finally got into that butler's pants! Be gads! Cue the angels, hallelujah! I swore I would taste those lips. Those thin yet so beguiling lips that are always twisted in a cynical smirk. Now, it is finally time..._

As if imbued with a sudden bout of energy, I hurry clumsily to the kitchen, coffins bumping into each other and against the wooden frame of the cart. The crude wheels grinding into the soft wefts of the carpet. Panting slightly, mind whirling with images and scenes, the crude sounds of sex fuel my movements with excitement, anticipation...hunger. I break into a run, if you can call it as such, towards the mini elevator. Measuring about 10 hands wide and 15 hands tall, it could easily fit about 3 grown men.

_Quickly, quickly!_

The coffins are loaded into the elevator in record time, after which, my bony gnarled hands emerge from the black folds of my robe to grab the frayed rope connected to the pulley system. With a loud grunt, I heave at the rope, lifting the elevator out of sight, its destination the second floor. My mind is dominated with only one thought, to get to the second floor as quickly as possible.

_Oh, how I wish I could just leave everything downstairs and rush up to the little master's bedroom. No. The Bocchan will have my head if I dare to do that! And I would rather he have my cock instead._

Shuddering as more images exploded in my mind, I give the rope a final tug and the elevator reaches the second floor. Hastily, I secure the rope to the stopper on the wall nearby, and leave in a flurry for the second floor, my wooden cart left forgotten in the kitchen.

_Oh...my...GOD!_

Skipping 2 steps at a time, I practically bound up the gilded staircase of the Phantomhive Manor. My eyes are slightly glazed, my movements jerky. Puffs of heated air escape my dry parted lips as I scurry across the manor, towards the little master's room in the left wing.

The moans and gasps and cries of pleasure had stopped a while ago, and silence fell upon the manor once again. But I am not discouraged. If anything, I feel more anxious. I slow to a halt in front of the doors that I knew lead to the little master's bedroom.

I reach out a hand.  
Slowly turning the knob...and push.  
The heavy mahogany door swings open.


	6. Chapter 6

_[Undertaker]_

It is dark. Very dark.  
Illuminated only by a small silver of moonlight streaming in through the windows, the large room appears silent and forbidding, yet hinting at the promise of so much more...

As my eyes accustom themselves to the dark, I zoom in on the bed. There is a loud thundering in my ears, I feel my hands start to tremble. Short gasping breaths fill the silence in the room as I stagger towards the bed, towards the 2 bodies entwined together. A bare leg, a bare arm. A white torso gleams in the moonlight. A strangled moan is heard from me as I swallow the sight before me. I do not fail to notice the handcuffs, and the red gashes on milky white skin, almost half healed by now. Leaning against the frame of the bed, I fumble hurriedly under my robe, sweaty palms grasping desperately for my needy flesh. Just looking at the aftermath of the grisly sex Sebastian and his charge had enjoyed aroused me in an instant. My eyes travel the length of the two bodies, one all lean muscles, the other adolescent yet intriguing with its forbidden taste. I spy a black thatch of hair. Bocchan is still too young to have grown that much.

_Fuck. Oh Fuck.  
This is the best view in the world. Hot, sexy Sebastian with his ass in the air and sweet Bocchan draped over him. All that white skin. Oh fuck!_

The short gasps turn to moans. Deep throaty grunts fill the air as my cold fingers fondle my heated length. I squeeze my eyes shut as waves of pleasure roll over me, and let my imagination take flight. In my mind, I imagine myself in a harness, all black leather against white skin. Metal spikes embedded in my skin create little rivulets of red painting a white canvas. I am chained to a cold flat table, arms bound above my head and legs spread wide open. Sebastian saunters towards me, and grabs my hips, his erection standing tall and proud. His thumbs travel downwards to my crotch. His hands cup my balls and starts kneading. This makes my mind go blank and a primitive need rushes up from within me.

_Sebastian...I...need...please...ahh!  
_  
I watch as Sebastian kneels before me, his hot hard length pausing just before my entrance. I grow needy with desire and buck my hips towards him, straining ever so against my bonds. Sebastian grips my hips hard and thrusts into me.

_Faster! Harder! Ahhh. FUCK ME SEBASTIAN!  
Hard...ah...and good!_

I clench my ass, squeezing myself around his erection, gasping and moaning as each thrust hits my sweet spot. The pleasure is overwhelming. I feel like a full glass of water overflowing and overflowing...

Just then, I feel a familiar weight settle on my chest. Bocchan appears before me, his huge midnight blue eyes swimming with desire and of untold of pleasures. He leans forward into a kneeling position. His lips touch mine, his tongue plunders my depths. I feel his cold hands grab my erection and guide it to his, rubbing both our lengths against each other. We moan into each other's mouths, our grunts and gasps mingle as the friction threatens to push our minds over the edge. I scream with abandon as my waves of pleasure peak and I cum on the cold metal table, the warm liquid staining the table and mingling with sweat and blood.I am sated. Yet, something is missing. It is not enough. It is hardly enough. I slowly crack my eyes open. My legs buckle and I collapse to the carpeted floor. My hands are sticky with cum, my breathing laboured.

Just fantasizing is all fine and good, but I want more. I want Sebastian to look at me and scream my name as he thrusts into me. I want his fingers up my ass, his tongue in my mouth, his teeth on my balls, his breath in my ear. I want to ride him, I want him to screw me from behind, against a wall, on the floor. I want to fondle Bocchan's tiny dick, barely bigger than my palm, I want to lick it from base to tip and take it into my mouth, I want his screams in my ear, his hips bucking beneath mine. I want to delve my tongue into his navel, knead his buttocks, feel his walls tightening around me. I want to scream with need and pain and pleasure as they grant my every fantasy, sate my every desire. They are my addiction, heroin to a druggie, alcohol to a drunkard. I cannot function without them. Without them, I am nothing.

* * *

ANDDDDDD...there you go!  
Well I realise that most of this chapter is all...mind fucking _lol_ and not really happening in reality but heyyy its smutty no?  
I think I've more or less gotten Undertaker pinned, so I just have to figure out the intricacies of Sebby and Ciel's relationship.  
As you can probably tell from the title this is not going to be a fluffy ride in the park. Nope! Expect dark forbidden desires and perhaps, even a tragedy?  
We shall see...


End file.
